Rage, Rage Against the Dying Light
by SecondTry
Summary: This is a future fic about Oliver and Felicity. What if someone almost dies and drives Oliver to rage? Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

This is a futurefic of sorts. Hope you like. And when I say future I mean after the whole Tommy-Laurel-Oliver saga :)

**Oliver:**

Oliver was possessed by a rage he hadn't felt in a long time; it was riding him hard and he had no idea what to do with it. Failure was not something he could handle, but tonight the feel of it was especially potent. It ate as his control and he found himself beating the shit out of his Wing Chun. It wasn't helping. In fact, it was making him worse. With a roar he flung his bamboo sticks across the room. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"Another roar ripped from his throat. He grabbed the closet table in a white knuckled grip and flipped it over. And another. And another.

"Oliver? Oliver?! What is going on?" Felicity's voice barely penetrated his senses, but he paused long enough to pin her with a glare. Another table meet its demise. "What are you doing? Stop it. Stop!" She knew better than to try physically restraining him, but she moved so she was standing in front of him.

"Get out of my way," he growled low in his throat. He was not in the mood to act like a human tonight. It was exhausting having to constantly mask the animal in him.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." She crossed her arms over her chest and tried to stare him down. He smirked, although it looked more like a snarl. _Poor little Felicity, trying to face down the big bad wolf. _Her hair was down. She didn't wear it that way very often, but when ever she did the urge to sink his hands into it increased.

"And why would I want to do that?" He took a menacing step towards her. "Do you understand what it is to take a life? Do you understand what it is to have _**your**_ life ripped away from so that you can be remade into this." He banged his fist against his chest and took another step closer. "Huh, Felicity? Do want to hear about how many people I've killed?" He waited, watching a number of emotions shift across her face. She didn't say anything, but she didn't move either. "I killed another one today. That brings the total to…" He pretended to think about it. "Too many to count."

"What happened, Ollie? Is this about Diggle?" She was so full of concern for him, so familiar. She wasn't cowering away from him. She wasn't afraid of him, but she should be. _Ollie_? She called him Ollie; as if she was his friend. As if she cared about him, but why would she? Why should she? He was a killer. Plain and simply put. Before the Island he'd been reckless, spoilt, privileged, but he had wanted to find his niche. He'd wanted to discover what he was good at. The Island had presented him with the opportunity to explore his talents… The thing that he was good at…. The gift he had found, that defined him, was death.

He was good at death.

He had died on the Island, over and over.

He had killed on the Island, over and over.

Death was his gift.

Death was his life.

It was actually quite poetic if you thought about it, but Oliver wasn't the poetic type. He was the moody, rage-against-the-world type. He was the type that faced with an emotional crisis lashed out at those closet to him. Felicity was one of those people and she was here. She was here and he was angry and he needed someone to feel the sting of it.

"You think we're friends? Right? You think you know me? You think that underneath The Hood, that I'm a good guy." With each word he forced past his gritted teeth, he crowded her until her back hit the wall. He saw the fear on Felicity's face, but was to far gone to reign in his temper. She needed to understand what kind of monster she was friends with. What kind person he was underneath the falsehoods. If he had to scare her in order to get her to keep her distance then that was what he would do. "On that Island, my prison, I did things that would make you ashamed to call me friend. I became a monster, a machine. I learned to kill without feeling and then I forgot how to feel."

Oliver slammed his fists into the wall at either side of Felicity's head. She flinched, her glasses slipping down her nose. "What are you doing?" She spoke softly, almost timidly and Oliver's face hardened. He didn't deserve a friend like Felicity. He didn't deserve her kindness or softness. He didn't deserve the way she looked at him, especially lately. It made him want things he could never have. Things he didn't **deserve**. He needed to scare her away before she got hurt. He was good at that to; hurting people.

"I am trying to show you who I am." He breathed the words in her ear, the scruff of his jaw rough against her soft cheek. "I'm trying to show you that I am not the hero. I'm the thing people fear in the night. I am the thing shadows are made of. I am the thing you know you need to be afraid of."

"I'm not afraid of you." There was an inch of space separating there bodies and Oliver closed the distance. He wanted to throw her off-balance, intimidate her, and make her hate him. Hate was an emotion he could deal with. He wasn't, however, prepared for the violent reaction his body had at being so close to Felicity, her small body dwarfed by his. She fit against him in just the right way, her warmth seeping into his chilled flesh. Over the years, he couldn't deny that they had become friends. She'd been there, always there. She'd put up with his mood swings and sociopathic tendencies. She'd fought him when she thought he was going down the wrong path and tried to keep him on the straight and narrow. She made him smile. Hell, she even made him laugh sometimes, but he would lose that if she stayed.

"You should be," he corrected her, his right hand finding its way to her throat. He stroked his thumb up and the down the column of her neck, feeling her swallow. "Being around me isn't good for you. It's too dangerous."

"Ollie, Diggle is going to be okay." Of course she was going to try and make him feel better. _Sweet, sweet Felicity. Always trying to make me feel better, make me human. _"You heard the doctors. The Dark Archer missed his heart. His going to live."

Oliver pushed away from her with another roar and this time one of her precious computer screens shattered against the far wall. "Don't you see? Don't you see that if it weren't for me that Diggle would never have been so close to dying! It's my fault! My fault! I couldn't stop it! I wasn't fast enough, good enough. He could have died and it would have been my fault!" He stalked back toward her, pressing against her once again. He yanked her glasses off her face and threw them across the room, before taking her face in his hands. "Do you feel these hands Felicity? These hands almost cost Diggle his life. I do not want the same thing for you!"

The rage that had been riding him morphed into an almost desperate need to punish. Without any warning he pressed his lips to Felicity's. His kiss was ferocious, almost pummelling as he poured every pent up emotion he had ever had into it. He was fleetingly surprised when she matched him, her tongue battling with his as he nipped at her lips in reproach. She wasn't supposed to react like this. She wasn't supposed to gently drag her nail along his scalp and down the back of his neck. He wasn't supposed to grab her by the hips so forcefully that he knew she have bruises and wrap her legs around his. She certainly wasn't supposed to suck on his tongue like that or make those little moans in the back of her throat when he managed to pull his mouth away from hers so that he could suck and bite his way down her throat. His right hand teased the buttons of her dress open slowly, so that he could revel in the fact that he was undressing Felicity. Something he had dreamed about for far too long. He kissed each piece of pale skin that was revealed to him. "Oliver," she gasped, when he took a detour to scrape his teeth over the top of her breast. Her small hands grabbed his face and dragged him back to her mouth for another drugging kiss. He couldn't resist the thrust of his hip as they found the spot that made Felicity's head to fall back against the wall, a loud moan escaping her lips. Oliver took the opportunity to go back to his original task of tasting every inch of Felicity's skin, starting with those pretty breasts of hers. He dragged his tongue over the skin exposed at the top of her bra, before sucking her nipple through the fabric. "Oh God, Ollie." Her voice was rough and thick with lust and Oliver found himself getting harder if that was even possible. He ground his erection against her, as he switched his attention to her other nipple and another moan filled the silence of the Arrow Cave. Her hands weren't idle either. She stroked and kneaded every inch of skin she could reach, her touch lessening the rage and allowing other more pleasurable emotions to take its place. But with the lessening of his rage, logic started to set in and he realized exactly what he was doing to Felicity. He was mauling her, like some kind of animal.

Felicity, as perceptive as she was to his moods, sensed the change in him. She clasped both sides of his face and firmly dragged his head up so that he had no choice but to look her in the eye. "Don't you dare retreat. You are not a monster. You can't scare me away that easily." She leaned forward; keeping her eyes opened and softly kissed his lips. Oliver barely responded, but couldn't bring himself to let her go. _Put her down. Stop this before it goes too far. She's better off without you._ She rubbed her hands over his hair and Oliver closed his eyes in appreciation. She kissed his forehead, his closed eyelids, his cheeks, his nose and finally his lips again. Once, twice, three times, she kissed him and then she sucked his bottom lip into her mouth. Oliver growled low in his throat, her thumb rubbing over one his nipples and he found himself taking control again.

He yanked his mouth away from hers, but not to stop, never to stop. "Felicity, I need - " He needed to be inside her, needed to feel her warmth surround him. He couldn't get the words out. He didn't want to taint her.

"What is it Ollie? What do you need?" Her breathing was laboured as she spoke, but they both moaned aloud when she rubbed herself along the length of his straining erection. "Is that what you need?" She bit his earlobe and Oliver's eyes rolled back in his head as she rubbed herself against him again. He could feel how wet she was for him, her scalding heat penetrating the layers that separated them. "Felicity," he growled, against her throat, his right hand slipping up under dress to cup her through her panties. They were drenched in wetness that belong to him, was only ever going to be for him. He couldn't deny it anymore, couldn't shake his head and make his feelings disappear. He wanted this woman so badly he was willing to go against all of his instincts to have her. She was his and nobody, _**nobody**_, would ever take that away from him. He couldn't wait anymore. "Felicity, I need to be inside you." He ripped the sides of her panties as he spoke. "I hope you weren't fond of those." Felicity could only shake her head as his mouth found her once again. The next few seconds were a haze of intoxicating kisses, rough touches, grasping hands, moans and finally, finally Oliver, found himself at the gateway to a life changing experience. Felicity locked eyes with him, as she slowly sank down on to his cock. "I promise next time I'll go slow, but I can't Felicity, not tonight." She smiled softly at him and he was so grateful that she understood him so well. In one quick motion he thrust into her until he was buried to the hilt, Felicity scream of pleasure echoing in his ears. She wrapped her arms around his neck for purchase, mashing there bodies together, as he continued to thrust in and out of her, expelling the demons that had plagued him. She was his safe spot. She was his to protect, to care for, and to love. He'd stood in his own way for far too long.

"Ollie! Oliver, oh God." She bit down on his shoulder, her walls clenching his cock as she fell apart in his arms, his name on her lips. "Felicity," he groaned, following over into the abyss. He sank to the floor still buried inside if her, his body perfectly relaxed for the first time in forever. She lay limp against his chest, her expression that of a satisfied female.

"I'm sorry," he finally choked out, his fingers in her hair.

"About the computer screen? Yeah, it's a damn travesty. You'll just have to buy me a new one." Oliver spluttered a laugh, before it became a full bellied one. Felicity pulled back to grin at him.

"I roar and shout at you and that's what you think I have to apologize for?"

"You see I understand that you were upset about Diggle and that you thought the very same thing could happen to me, but worse and you put on your 'grrr' face to try and scare me away. Sound about right?"

"About right, yeah."

"Well, moody boy, you'll come to realise that I don't scare so easily."

"Yeah," he said, placing a kiss on her lips. "I'm staring to see that."


	2. Chapter 2

**By popular demand, another chapter :)**

Felicity was pressed against Oliver, chest to chest, her cheek resting against the side of his head. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist and his forehead was pressed against the top of her chest, his hands banded around her waist. Her heart still beat like crazy and she couldn't seem to calm it down. It certainty didn't help that Ollie was still inside her and seemed in no hurry to move from his position. Being connected in such an intimate way with him; it didn't feel real. It felt more like a dream, although she'd never conjured up the raw passion that had consumed them just moments ago. Perhaps, because somewhere in the back of her mind she'd always believed her feelings for him would go unrequited. Sure she had dated, even had a boyfriend for a while, but the demands of the 'superhero' lifestyle had taken its toll on those relationships. Well, that, and her unrealistic crush on her boss. She'd found herself, on more than one occasion, fantasing about Oliver. Not that she'd thought he'd ever notice the geeky IT girl.

Then, their was the whole Laurel situation and Felicity had put her feelings in a mental box, chained and padlocked it and threw away the metaphorical key. There was also the fact that she liked Laurel. She was a good, honest, loyal friend and Felicity couldn't (wouldn't) hate her for having Oliver's love. That had been over three and a half years ago and now - Now, she could count Oliver as one of her closest friends. It hadn't been easy and she still wasn't sure when it had happened, but between one moment and the next there it was; a friendship she never wanted too loose. Sure Oliver was cranky, moody, stubborn, tempestuous and all other versions of angry and broody(ninety percent of the time), but underneath all that armour beat the heart of a man who would die for the people he loved.

Felicity was only half aware of one of Oliver's hands moving into her hair and his lips on her neck, so caught up in her own thoughts. Even so, her response was a soft sigh as she ran her hand over the top of his head, the bristles of his buzzed hair tickling her palm. She kissed the side of his head and his teeth grazed that spot right under her ear that made her toes curl. Her mind was still stuck on the past though, trying to reason out how the hell she'd ended up having sex with Oliver against the wall of the Arrow Cave? Or why he hadn't run away already? Or why he wasn't making excuses and saying this was just a mistake? He and Laurel had been involved in an on/again/off/again/maybe/together/maybe/not/love/t riangle/hate/you/love/you saga that Felicity's head had near exploded the last time they'd made a go of it. To clarify the explosion was due to confusion and not jealousy (well, not a lot of jealousy). Just half an hour ago he'd been trying to convince her that he was monster and now this. She knew he was on edge after what happened to Diggle and that he'd been trying to drive her away so that the same thing wouldn't happen to her. This wasn't the first time he'd tried and she was sure it wouldn't be the last.

Diggle had been shot with a black arrow and that only meant one thing to Oliver; Merlyn was back. Oliver was convinced that the only reason that the arrow hadn't pierced Dig's heart was because that was the way Merlyn wanted it. He was to good a shot to miss by accident. Felicity was inclined to agree with Oliver. Merlyn was delivering a message; I'm back and I can get you at any time. They would just have to get him first.

"Felicity?" The hand that Oliver had wrapped around her waist moments ago, was slowly (agonisingly) being slid up her right thigh effectively drawing her from her internal musings. She found herself squirming in his lap in anticipation of his hand's final destination.

"Hmm?" She managed to force the sound from her throat even though all her blood was rushing downward (_and yes I know that term is mainly used for men, but seriously Oliver's fingers were getting extremely close to a highly sensitive bundle of nerves_). His thumb stroked back and fourth against the inside of her thigh (_thank God I got waxed last week_).

"If I'd known this was an effective way of shutting you up I would have done it sooner." Felicity made a noise that sounded like an indignant squat and pulled back so she could glare at him. She caught the mischievous smile on his face when she opened her mouth to tear him a new hide (although the one he had was drool worthy). "I can see that beautiful brain of yours overanalysing and I - "

It was Felicity's turn to smile mischievously. He'd thought to distract her, to pull her out of her thoughts, well two could play at that game. She clenched her wall muscles around his hardening cock again and watched his eyes roll back in his head. His hands knotted in her hair, squeezed her thigh and his head fell forward to rest on her chest again. "You were saying something, Ollie?" Unfortunately Felicity wasn't as unaffected by her own actions as she seemed and her voice gave away some of her breathlessness. "Hmm, Oliver?" She found it fun to tease him. She smiled at him as he pulled back, there eyes locking in a battle of wills. It must have sparked something in Oliver, because before she knew it his thumb found her clit and firmly stroked the bundle of nerves begging for attention. A loud gasp escaped her lips and he leaned forward, speaking low in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Felicity, you're going to learn that if you torture me, I," a ghost like touch and she involuntarily clenched around him again, "I will torture you right back. And believe me when I say I can hold out for a lot longer." He pressed his lips to her throat and dragged them downwards, his thumb continuing to torture her. She was on fire, her entire body coiled so tightly that all she wanted was Oliver to relieve the tension pooling low in her stomach. He, however, seemed intent on going painfully slow and she had no way to speed it up, not now that he had debunked the idea that she could out last him. Her lack of coherent thought due to the way he was playing her body, like he'd been doing it for years (and she'd definitely remember that) was a sign. He was also preventing her from moving, his grip on her hair keeping her still and flush against his hard body. He was torturing the both of them. It was surprising how well he was holding out, her internal walls were slowly contracting and expanding around his almost fully erect cock and he hadn't even batted an eyelid. Oliver prided himself on being in control of his emotions, obviously that translated to his libido as well. Although she'd managed to break through his walls before, this was new territory.

"You know," Oliver began conversationally, his tone low and intimate as he kissed a path across her breasts, "if I didn't know that the next time I saw you in this dress I'd automatically think of burying myself inside of you I'd rip it off your body right now." Oliver loosened his grip on her hair and used that hand to tug the cup of her bra down exposing her nipple to the cold air. Felicity whimpered, her poor body quivering at his words and touch. She kneaded the skin of his back and shoulders, her back arching when his mouth found her nipple, laving it with his tongue. Oliver's hands went to her hips and he guided her up inch by painfully pleasurable inch. Felicity was no longer aware of the words or sounds coming from her throat. Her entire focus was on the empty feeling she felt now that Oliver had left her. He pulled away from lavishing her nipple with attention, his swallow breathing, evident of his fracturing control and caught her in his gaze. She leaned forward and kissed his upper lip, his lower lip, before running her tongue along the seam of his lips. Oliver groaned low in his throat, his mouth opening so that his tongue could duel with hers. Felicity gripped him to her and moved back and fourth over the tip of his erection; she was begging without words for him to let her sink back down on him. Still he waited, as they explored each others mouth, until Felicity couldn't take it anymore. She clawed at his back, wrenching her mouth away from his. "Oliver, _**please**_! I need you."

"Where? Where do you need me?" His voice was thick with emotion as he teased her with the tip of his cock. There wasn't an inch of space between their body and Felicity was nearing her wits end.

"Inside me. I need you inside - " Her words were cut off when Oliver impaled her, her wet heat making it easy for him to slide in and out, in and out. Oliver might be patient in some regards, but apparently he'd reached his limit. Felicity clung to him, her face buried against his neck, one hand clutching his hair, the other running up and down his back. She felt the roughness of his scarred skin against her palms and promised herself that she'd kiss each and every one them if he'd ever let her. He used his hands to guide her hips, alternatively speeding up and slowing down. Felicity was a bundle of incoherent thought; all she could concentrate on was the pleasure building inside of her. It was like nothing she'd experienced before, although the sex against the wall was a good second. Oliver had been angry then, eager to expel his demons. He'd been fast and hard and rough and Felicity had enjoyed, more than enjoyed, every minute of it. Now, he was taking his time, showing her just how much he could draw out their pleasure, just how much control he had over himself. That became doubly apparent when he drew her to orgasm, causing her to tighten her hold on him as she screamed into his neck, but still continued to pump in and out of her. Oliver speed up his movements, holding her hips in place and a second orgasm ripped through her and Oliver allowed himself to let go and follow her, his roar of release echoing in the Arrow Cave.

Panting, he fell backward, dragging Felicity down with him, but she was still busy trying to come back to earth. It took her a few minutes to reorient herself with her position before she pushed herself with her palms on his pectorals. "Does this count as my training for the day?" She quipped breathlessly, smiling down at a sated looking Oliver. He placed his hand behind his head, his elbow extended to the side and grinned up at her. "It'll count as a work-out; a very, very strenuous, beneficial work-out. But as training... Nope, we'll need to have a close quarter session tonight." Felicity laughed leaning down to kiss him, but before she could they both heard the door system beep. Both Felicity and Oliver hurriedly detangled their limbs and she was again acutely aware of Oliver's absence frm between her thighs. Hoisting herself up, she fixed her bra and buttoned up, belatedly blushing at just how exposed she had been. She heard Oliver chuckle and turned to see him finish adjusting his pants. He dragged his knuckles down her cheek. "Now you blush."

"Shut up," she pouted, slapping his hand away. He smirked and stole a kiss from her before going to meet whoever was pounding down the stairs. Felicity finished fixing her clothes and pulled her hair into a bun. _Where the hell did the man throw my glasses? _Not that she could get too mad at him; three orgasms will make anyone happy.

"Glad to see you took your temper out on inanimate objects rather than people." Roy Harper announced loudly, taking in the mess around him. "With the way you took off from the hospital I expected to come back and find you covered in blood or at least with a few heads on spikes."

Felicity decided to look for her glasses later, she didn't want Roy to think she was hiding. Not that that would be his first thought, but Felicity already felt a little transparent about what had just occurred. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. It was fine. Roy would not know what happened just by looking at her. _No sir-ee! There is no evidence. Except my missing panties, but his not going to be looking up my dress and I'm going to stop thinking now!_

"Hey Roy," she said, heading toward her work station. While Oliver had destroyed one of her screens, the left one to be exact, the other two avoided the carnage.

"Felicity? Hey," Roy responded, smiling at her. She might have heard Oliver growl, but choose to ignore it as she sat in her chair. _God, I love my chair. _She was glad to sit down, because she knew without a doubt that she'd be sore tomorrow. "Your computer didn't escape the rampage then?" Felicity looked over her shoulder in time to see Oliver pull the 'death is imminent' face. Felicity shook her head at Roy in warning, but he just winked at her. He really loved antagonising the older man.

"What is it, kid? You're supposed to be looking for information on the Dark Archer." Oliver was back to the stand-offish, sociopath like persona. It was his default setting especially when dealing with his sisters boyfriend. Roy was a great kid though and had become a integral member of the team over the past year. He was good at fishing out information, information nobody else could get. It also helped that he could look after himself. Oliver was never going to admit that he actually liked the boy.

"The word on the street is that the Merlyn guy is supposed to be out of town and isn't back for another couple weeks. As for sightings of whoever shot Diggle, so far everyone has the same story; they didn't see anything. Just an arrow sticking out of his chest. How is he?"

Oliver sighed and dragged a heavy hand down his face. "The doctors say his going to be fine. Carly said she'd call if anything changed, but everything looks good." Felicity wished she could go hug him, but they hadn't discussed what it was they were exactly. She didn't want to overstep Oliver's boundaries or seem clingy. For all she knew, what had happened was just sex to him. She had to prepare herself for that. Now that she wasn't distracted by a muscled, warm body and hot, drugging kisses and caresses, her mind was starting to draw up some very negative conclusions to their 'encounter'. _Oh for God's sake, Felicity! Encounter? Just call it sex. And if Oliver doesn't want anything more, then he'll tell you and you'll be able to move on!_

Felicity might not be physically afraid of Oliver, but her emotions were another thing altogether.


End file.
